


纽约往事

by YunQueee



Category: The Great Gatsby（movie）
Genre: Alpha! Harry, Alpha!Gatsby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Nick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQueee/pseuds/YunQueee
Summary: 1.ABO世界观，mpregOmega作为地位较高的Alpha的伴侣通常被称为“夫人”，男性Omega也是如此。孩子通常将生育自己的Omega称为母亲，不论Omega男女性别2.存在详细的血腥暴力画面描写及人物暗黑情节3.背景二十世纪二十年代美国，黑手党AU，教父盖茨比×小说家尼克4.两人是彼此感情上的唯一，但是与他人存在肉体关系5.主要角色死亡剧情狗血老套，如有不适请及时退出故事仅限于角色，非rps向请勿上升真人以上都能接受的话请继续





	纽约往事

**Author's Note:**

> 1.ABO世界观，mpreg
> 
> Omega作为地位较高的Alpha的伴侣通常被称为“夫人”，男性Omega也是如此。
> 
> 孩子通常将生育自己的Omega称为母亲，不论Omega男女性别
> 
>  
> 
> 2.存在详细的血腥暴力画面描写及人物暗黑情节
> 
> 3.背景二十世纪二十年代美国，黑手党AU，教父盖茨比×小说家尼克
> 
> 4.两人是彼此感情上的唯一，但是与他人存在肉体关系
> 
> 5.主要角色死亡
> 
> 剧情狗血老套，如有不适请及时退出
> 
> 故事仅限于角色，非rps向请勿上升真人
> 
> 以上都能接受的话请继续

（序）  
下午的阳光很好，是那种蜂蜜色泽的暖金。它们从窗外倾泻下来，跟飘窗和地板形成一个三角形的图案，就像是一块固体蛋糕。我张大了嘴从窗柩的一边跑到那一边，把蜂蜜蛋糕全数灌进嘴里，假装津津有味地咀嚼。尼克坐在另一间屋子的窗户旁，单手托腮若有所思。他今天穿的是白色的衣服，我很喜欢，他不再穿那些黑色的阴森得教我害怕的衣服了，每当他穿上那些衣服眼神空洞时，我总觉得他不是我妈妈。我朝他扑了过去，他白色的上衣也被染上了蜂蜜的颜色，同时他的身上也散发着阵阵奶香——不论是从视觉还是嗅觉上讲，我的母亲显然比方才的阳光香甜可口得多，于是我扑了过去，爬上他的椅子，搂住他的脖颈。他揉揉我的头，在我的额头上落下一个轻柔的亲吻，就再无动作，任由我搂他的胳膊越收越紧。  
见他如此无趣，不像是愿意同我玩耍的样子，我便懂事体贴地放过了他，百无聊赖地爬上了铺着柔软垫子的大理石飘窗。海浪拍打岩石的声音清晰地传入我的耳朵，随着郁郁葱葱的阴凉一起，让我觉得这个夏天没有那么燥热。我喜欢我与母亲住的这间房子，院外有许多长势喜人蓊蓊郁郁的植物。它们胡乱地生长，没有人去修剪他们——至少我与母亲都没有去修剪他们。肆意蔓延的枝条遮挡住了通往我们房子的小路，这也并不要紧，我们鲜少出去，也很少有人来拜访我们，除了哈利叔叔。我喜欢神秘与隐藏，也对无人造访的静谧与安详乐得其中，在我看来那些错综复杂的枝蔓比起牢笼的栏杆更像是保护我们的童话里的重重关卡，没人来打扰我们。  
我不知道今天哈利叔叔会不会来，我期望他来，我开始心里默默地向上帝祈祷。因为今日母亲提不起什么精神来陪伴我，他只想安安静静地坐在窗前的椅子里。我伸长了脖子朝窗外看去，望眼欲穿，企图把那些绿叶后黑色的汽车盼来。  
我转头看向依旧坐在椅子里发呆的母亲，他很漂亮但是也很憔悴。他沐浴在阳光里的右眼变成那种清浅得发青的蓝色，左眼则蔚蓝如深海，头发变成有着蜜色光泽的深棕色。我重新看向窗外，注意到玻璃上倒映着的自己的影子。我看起来跟母亲不太一样，我的头发是金色的，蓬松柔顺。眼睛虽然也都是蓝色，但我的似乎更偏绿一些。  
我长得不太像妈妈，我在心里下了结论，那么我就是更像爸爸了。可自我有记忆的四年来，我没见过除了哈利叔叔以外的男人来过，也不曾见过母亲带别的男人回来，那么哈利叔叔是我爸爸吗？  
我突然向尼克发问：“哈利叔叔是我的爸爸吗？为什么我长得不像他？”  
“什么？甜心。”他被我的声音唤醒，神魂归位沉默了好一会儿，像是在思索我的问题又或者是继续思考他刚才未竟的问题。  
我耐心地又问了一遍。  
“不，不是。”尼克反应过来了，连忙矢口否认。  
“那我爸爸是谁呢？他在哪里？为什么不来看我们？”  
尼克没有回答我，他的表情一瞬间变得哀伤而肃穆。他紧紧地抿起了嘴，皱起了眉头，红润的唇刹那间变得毫无血色。他始终对我的父亲讳莫如深，好像他的名字是一个不可饶恕的恶毒咒语，一旦说出口就会让他万劫不复。  
上帝回应了我的祈祷，屋外的喇叭声打破了屋内微妙的气氛。我兴奋地尖叫一声，从窗台上滚下来，顾不上去听身后尼克的劝告，飞出大门跳进哈利的怀里熟练地搂住他的脖子。  
“哈利！我好想你！”我有意地大声说。  
“我也很想你，小宝贝。”哈利亲吻我的面颊，刺啦啦的胡茬蜇得我咯咯笑，“你好像又重了一点，是不是又长高了？”他把我向上颠了颠估量我的重量，我则是高兴地大叫着让他把我抛得再高一些。  
“塞西莉亚！”尼克站在门口微微嗔怒地叫我。  
我撇撇嘴，委屈巴巴地看着哈利，我知道他会为我撑腰。  
“尼克。”果不其然，哈利开始为我辩解，嗓音温和，“她还小。”  
尼克没有再说着什么，只是眼神黯淡地垂下眼睫侧过身子，好让我们进屋去。  
我偷偷给了哈利一个胜利的亲吻。  
他刮了一下我的鼻子，低声跟我说：“以后别惹你妈妈生气，好吗？你是个乖孩子对不对？”  
“我没有惹妈妈生气。”我气呼呼地辩解道，“不回答别人问题的孩子不礼貌对不对？我问妈妈我爸爸是谁，他在哪里，他为什么不来看我们。明明是妈妈没有回答我的问题，是他不对，我没有做错。”  
听完我的话，我明显地能感觉到哈利抱着我的手臂僵硬了起来，身形一顿。  
“塞西莉亚。”哈利开口，语气温柔又严肃，“你妈妈不肯说有他自己的原因，你现在太小了，他以后会告诉你的。”  
“你只需要记住一点，”他认真地看着我的眼睛，“你爸爸不是故意不来看你们的，也没有不要你们，他很爱你，爱你和妈妈，明白了吗？”  
我似懂非懂地点点头。  
“乖孩子。”他亲吻我的额头，“如果你足够听话，不惹你妈妈生气，下次我给你带一样你爸爸的东西，好吗？”  
“一言为定。”我表情严肃地点点头，内心却为此欢欣雀跃。  
“这是我们俩的小秘密。”哈利伸出小拇指，轻轻勾住我的，“不告诉妈妈，好吗？”  
我的回答则是一个咧开嘴巴的无声笑容。  
哈利的到访让尼克看起来不是那么伤神，他改变了死气沉沉的氛围，整栋房子回荡着我们愉快的笑声。跟哈利一起的时光总是过得很快，也可能是因为我尖叫着蹦跳了太久，很快我就感到疲惫不堪。我无精打采地窝在哈利的怀抱里，脑袋枕在他宽厚的肩膀上昏昏欲睡。他厚实的大手还一下一下地轻拍着我的后背。  
“辛苦你了。”尼克的声音模模糊糊地传入我的耳膜，“她总是这么闹腾的。其实你没必要顺着她，跟她一起上窜下跳。”  
“只要她开心就好。”我听见哈利说，“也减轻了一点你的负担不是吗？你平时都在忍受这种折磨。”  
尼克轻笑了一声。  
“大多数时候，她是个惹人怜爱的小天使。”  
哈利似乎是在低笑，轻微的震动从他的胸腔传来。  
“今天她可是问了一个能难住我的问题。”尼克的声音听起来十分低沉。  
“五岁可是一个能问出难倒母亲问题的年纪了。”哈利说，传到我耳朵里的声音逐渐失真，“她迟早得知道这些，尼克。”  
“我不知道该怎么跟她说。”我的母亲似乎痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
“那就试着写下来，慢慢告诉她……”哈利的声音逐渐遥远，我彻底失去了意识，什么也听不到了。再次见到哈利是五天后的事情了。  
尼克后来精神有明显的好转，不知道哈利同他讲了什么，他现在很少再坐到窗前的椅子上发呆，却是每天都一动不动地伏在书房的桌子上。母亲的转变于我而言没有什么太大的区别，他依旧很少同我嬉闹甚至比以往更少，除了一日三餐的时间，他都把自己关在书房里，随便打发我去找福特玩。  
福特是尼克养的一条阿拉斯加犬。  
我不清楚它跟着尼克有多长时间了，唯一确定的是肯定不会比我短，它的皮毛开始松弛，行动也有些迟缓，但叫声依旧中气十足，看来它还算得上是健康。它的来历与我的父亲一样神秘，说不准它就是他们当年的定情信物。  
我比以往更喜欢福特了一点。  
哈利来时我正跟福特抛球游戏，那是福特最喜欢的游戏。那天阳光也很好，是那种清淡的柠檬的颜色，天空很蓝很澄澈，高得遥不可及。哈利来的时候天气总是很好，我察觉到了这一点。不知道他是好天气时才过来还是他给我们带来了好天气，我更倾向于后者，他是那种能给我和母亲都带来快乐的人。  
随着汽车鸣笛声的停止，哈利也从车上迈了下来。他穿一身白色的西装，看起来光鲜亮丽极了。  
“塞西莉亚！福特！”他冲我们招呼。  
“哈利！”我冲他跑过去，好让他把我一把抱起。福特不紧不慢地跟着我跑过来，冲着哈利汪汪叫两声。  
“你最近听话吗？”他问。  
“当然。”我回答道，感觉自己手里被塞了一个圆圆的硬硬的小东西，我吃惊地抬起头。  
“奖励。”哈利狡黠地冲我眨眨眼睛，我立刻心领神会。  
“你给了她什么？”尼克不知道什么出现在了门口，我心尖一跳慌了神，心忧不知道被他看见了多少，甚至掌心因为紧张和害怕而开始冒出黏腻的汗珠。  
“小孩子的玩意儿。”哈利说，安抚性地偷偷捏了捏我的手。  
他把我放下来，让我去找福特玩，他有事要跟尼克谈。  
再一次从哈利那里得救，我脚一着地就带着福特跑向我的秘密基地，我想我几乎是飞着离开他们的视线的。  
眼下我顾不得尼克会不会看出我的古怪。手里的小东西凉凉的，是金属制品，我猜它是一条项链或是别的什么东西。我跑过低矮的树冠，掠过月季和山茶花的灌丛，不断地抛弃透过树枝的光影，匆匆跑到秘密基地里蹲下。  
那是我在花园里发现的，得天独厚的地方。一个由植物构成的完美的山洞形状，只有我跟福特能进去。  
我紧紧地攥着那个小东西，双手为此兴奋地战栗，我有些害怕，但是兴奋，激动和好奇压过了心头的恐惧。  
“你紧张吗，福特？”我问我亲爱的福特。  
福特只是用鼻腔出了一声气。  
“那我打开咯。”我说给它听，更是说给我自己。  
静静地躺在我手里的是一块怀表。  
它比起我的手掌可能并不算小，我两只手合在一起将将才能握住它，但我喜欢叫它小东西。  
它没有链子，兴许是早就被别人拿下了，也有可能是哈利为了不让母亲发现摘下了它。它的表面并没有磨损很多，但确实是有些旧了，看起来有一定的年头。它的外壳不知道为什么凹陷下去了一块，但依旧看得出来做工精美，价值不菲。  
我慢慢地打开了盖子，看到了里面的照片。  
照片上有两个男人，其中一个是尼克，我认得出来。他的脸庞看起来比现在更加稚嫩青涩，也没有现在这么憔悴苍白，尽管照片是黑白的，看不出尼克的脸色，但是我能猜出来。因为手里的尼克眉眼弯弯，抿着嘴笑容腼腆。他看起来很快乐，至少比现在快乐。尼克左边穿黑色西装的男人，不是哈利，大概就是我素未谋面的父亲了。  
很奇怪，他眼眸深邃鼻梁高挺，在黑白的小小的相片里脸上有大面积的阴影，可我并不觉得他阴森可怖，甚至觉得有一些亲切。他的头发是浅色的，我推断是跟我一样的金色，也有着跟我一 样微微发绿的蓝眼睛。他应该很爱尼克，他们俩凑得那么近，看起来又是那么得亲昵。  
我久久地看着那个男人的面孔，默默地告诉自己：这是我的父亲，我的父亲……  
我把那块怀表合上，双手合十紧紧地抓在手心里贴近胸膛。我握得太久，把冰冷的金属带上了我的温度，有那么一瞬间，我甚至觉得它活了过来，像一颗小小的心脏一样在我的掌心跳动。 

——tbc.


End file.
